


Sun, Moon, Stars

by witchGender



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayer Gray, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchGender/pseuds/witchGender
Summary: A series of drabbles about Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all being together. Will update randomly, if you're interested in seeing any drabble being expanded into a longer fic, leave a comment. Unless otherwise stated, Gray will be written as an ice dragon slayer, rather than a devil slayer.





	1. Smoke and Bruises

     “You smoke more when he's away.”

     “Huh?” Gray turned, one hand resting on the balcony railing, the other holding his cigarette a few inches from his lips. Lucy stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but her silk bathrobe, her arms crossed over her chest. Her exposed neck was dotted with dark purple marks, some of them fresh, some of them clearly several days old. Some sported tiny scabs, leftover from teeth marks. She nodded to his cigarette.

     “When Natsu's gone, you smoke more of those.” It wasn't an accusatory statement, just a fact. She crossed the small balcony and rested her arms on the railing beside him, looking out on the city below. Gray considered her observation. He supposed she was right. The little sticks of smoke and fire felt like a tiny piece of Natsu, sometimes. They reminded Gray of kisses filled with smoke and a tongue so hot it could burn. That hadn't been his original reason for smoking, of course. But that's what it had become.

     “I guess you're right.” He took a drag and blew a cloud of smoke out into the summer air. Lucy idly combed a hand through her hair.

     “When do you think he'll be back?” she asked.

     “He said a week, it's been five days. But you know him.”

     “Either he gets the whole job done in a day, or he lags behind.” she said, a tone of fondness in her voice. She touched one of the older marks on her neck. Gray admired her ability to put up with all the biting.

     “Does all that ever bother you?” he asked, gesturing to her neck. She looked puzzled for a moment. “The bites. We're harsher about it than most people, and there's two of us...” She cut him off with a laugh.

     “No, silly, they don't bother me. If they really did, I could just heal them with some magic balm. But...” She smiled out at nothing in particular. “I like them. I like being reminded how much you two care.”

     Gray crushed the cigarette against the guardrail and flung it away into the night. He moved behind Lucy, arms circling her waist. She hummed happily, leaning back into him. He kissed one of the marks, one he'd left only a couple of hours before.

     “We do care.” he rumbled quietly, a dragon's growl slipping unbidden into his tone. “You're our mate, we care more than anything.” She reached back and stroked his cheek with a soft hand. He smiled.

     “I know.” she said quietly, her voice warm. “And I care about you two more than anything.”

 


	2. Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasonal bickering.

     Seasons always meant a change in sleeping arrangements, they all knew that. In winter, Natsu would sleep in the middle, so Lucy and Gray could cuddle up to his warm sides. In summer, they'd switch around, and Gray would lay in the middle, a welcome escape from the sticky heat of summer nights. Any other time, Lucy would be in the middle, and it would all balance out evenly. This time, however, the trio just wasn't settling down to sleep the way they were supposed to.

     “You just don't want to share!” Natsu snapped, teeth bared as he launched a pillow at Gray with enough force to hurt. Gray grunted as it made impact with his face and shoved it away.

     “That's not true, I just want to be in the middle!” he shouted back, fists clenching as ice crystals started to form along his skin. They were nose to nose and glaring daggers when Lucy threw the bathroom door open, looking livid. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair a damp mess, and steam from her bath poured hovering around her like an angry aura.

     “It's. Autumn.” She hissed. “That means two things. One, I'm sleeping in the middle. Two, my neighbors are all working late and have fucked up sleep schedules. I swear to the Celestial Spirit King, if you two earn me one more complaint from a neighbor – any neighbor – then neither of you will ever sleep in my bed again!”

     That was enough to shut them both up. Natsu sat back on his heels, tugging sheepishly at his scarf. Gray went to guiltily put his hands in his pockets, but realized he'd somehow lost his pants in the pillow fight, so he just ended up awkwardly slumped with his hands at his sides.

     “Sorry, Lu.” Natsu mumbled, not meeting her fierce gaze.

     “Yeah. Sorry.” Gray echoed, rubbing the back of his head. Lucy's eyes softened and she walked over to the bed, climbing on in between them and pulling them both to her.

     “It's okay. It's just been a long day, and hearing you two fight when I'm trying to have a relaxing bath isn't the most soothing thing. I overreacted. Let's sleep now, okay?” She smiled up at them.

     “Okay.” Gray agreed, kissing her cheek. “As long as you don't mind sleeping with your hair wet.”

     “Do we have to sleep right away?” Natsu asked. Lucy started to ask what he meant, then realized she had let go of her towel, and Natsu was trailing his eyes over her, looking almost dazed.

     “NATSU!” she yelped, throwing a pillow at his face. Gray laughed as Natsu groaned.

     “Hey, you can't blame me for trying, you're both practically naked!”

 


End file.
